Danganronpa: Final Showdown
by amosclw
Summary: Just when Makoto and his firends finally thought The Tragedy was finally over. For some unknown reason, Junko Enoshima has risen. It's not a surviving remnant of despair pretending to be Junko, it's Junko herself back from the dead. Not only that, she has brought back everyone who has died. However, the shocking true evil is finally revealed.
1. Chapter 1

These ideas are used to make a story that takes place after the Final Killing Game (this includes after the moment where

Kyoko is revealed to be alive) but before the epilogue where Hope's Peak reopens with Makoto as the school's new headmaster.

Arc 1 (Future Foundation Chapter)

Future Foundation

Hope's Peak High School Class #78

Survivors of the Killing School Life

Makoto Naegi (SHSL Lucky Student (former) , SHSL Hope , Future Foundation Team #14 (former) , Overall leader of the Future Foundation)

Kyoko Kirigiri (SHSL Detective (former), Future Foundation Team #14; Leader (former), Overall vice-leader of the Future Foundation)

Byakuya Togami (SHSL Affluent Progeny (former), Future Foundation Team #14; Vice-leader (former), Future Foundation Team #14; Leader)

Toko Fukawa (SHSL Writing Prodigy (former), Future Foundation intern (former), Future Foundation Team #14)/Genocide Jill (SHSL Murderous Fiend (former), Future Foundation intern (former), Future Foundation Team #14)

Aoi Asahina "Hina" (SHSL Swimming Pro (former), Future Foundation Team #13 (former), Future Foundation Team #14)

Yasuhiro Hagakure "Hiro" (SHSL Clairvoiyant (former), Future Foundation Team #14)

Other allies

Komaru Naegi (Ordinary Girl With A SHSL Big Brother, Future Foundation Team #14, Caretaker of Junior Division, Makoto Naegi's younger sister)

Kyousuke Munakata (Hope's Peak High School Class #74 (former), SHSL Student Council President (former), Overall vice-leader of the Future Foundation (former), Future Foundation Team #2; Leader (former))

Hiroko Hagakure (Yasuhiro Hagakure's mother, Acting leader of Future Foundation Team #4)

Kanon Nakajima (Leon Kuwata's cousin, Acting leader of Future Foundation Team #5)

Takemichi Yukimaru (Head of elite guard of the Crazy Diamonds, Acting leader of Future Foundation Team #4)

Fuhito Kirigiri (Kyoko Kirigiri's grandfather, Jin Kirigiri's father, Second in command of Future Foundation Team # 14)

Aloysius Pennyworth (Byakuya Togami's head butler, Acting leader of Future Foundation Team #2)

Takaaki Ishimaru (Kiyotaka Ishimaru's father, Acting leader of Future Foundation Team #12)

Fujiko Yamada (Hifumi Yamada's elder sister, Acting leader of Future Foundation Team #10)

Grand Boris Cheri Ludenberg (Celestia Ludenberg's pet cat. Under care of Future Foundation)

Kameko (Toko's pet stinkbug. Under Toko's care)

Kenshiro (Under medical care of Future Foundation, Sakura Oogami's boyfriend)

Alter Ego

Antagonists:

Neo Hope's Peak Army

Junko Enoshima (Host body) (SHSL Fashionista (True Talent) , SHSL Analyst (Fake talent given by host spirit), True SHSL Despair (Figurehead)).

Thought to be the Mastermind who kickstarted The Tragedy in the first place. Revived by an unknown source but in time, was eventually revealed that she was revived due to Chaos Izuru inside her with her missing body parts regrown due to Chaos Izuru temporary taking control of her body and putting her in a regeneration tank he created secretly. However, in truth, all her actions are due to being under the influence of a parasite within her.

In reality, Junko Enoshima did grew up in horrid conditions along with her sister. She obtained her true talent due to accepting jobs from perverted model photographers in order to make ends meet. Not only that, her abject lifestyle made her a huge mockery by her elementary schoolmates. This sadness due to living a horrid life ended up making her suffer so much despair. Chaos Izuru Kamukura came upon her when she was about to commit suicide. He saved Junko and told her that he was her guardian angel. Chaos Izuru promised her that he will give her the skills needed so she could live a happy life and finally make some friends in life. Thus, Junko allowed herself to become his host. Chaos Izuru erased Junko's memory of meeting him and started to influence her behavior.

Once fully aware that her taste for despair and actions are only caused by a mere parasite but not herself, she felt ashamed and for the first time ever, truly regretted her actions. Ended up helping Makoto Naegi and his friends after being reminded by him that she was manipulating other people because she was being manipulated herself and everyone including her have the right to have hope. Repented on all wrongdoings and redeemed herself by trying to defeat Chaos Izuru Kamukura but critically wounded by him instead before trying to kill him in a kamikaze suicide attack (Activating the countdown of a few Monokuma bombs that she managed to strap on herself beforehand and then proceed to charge into Chaos Izuru and then drag him through a weakened glass window of a high floor of a building).

Unfortunately, due to possessing SHSL Luck, he managed to survive both the fall and explosion but sadly same cannot be said for Junko. Left a heartfelt apology letter to both her classmates and the 77th class post-mortem.

Soldiers:

D rank: Reserve Commandos (Hope's Peak Reserve Course)

Originally, all of them are the students of the Hope's Peak Reserve Course who were manipulated by Chaos Izuru and caused the Parade. After doing the deed of destroying Hope's Peak High School's new school building and killing off a huge majority of the main course's student body and faculty, they were brainwashed into killing themselves. However, when they were brainwashed, they also had Chaos Izuru's seeds implanted inside them. Thus, all of their bodies were preserved in a secret facility. Once Junko had been resurrected, all of the killed reserve course students are resurrected secretly by Chaos Izuru's machinations as well.

However, unlike the soldiers in the ranks above them, Chaos Izuru only revived their bodies but not their brains. Because of that, they are nothing but mindless zombies that only know how to take orders from soldiers who have higher ranks than them. Due to their nature of having no talents that could benefit the army, they were given weapons of various types. Weakest among the army but they attack in huge swarms.

C rank: Hope's Peak Assault.

After being resurrected, they were told by Junko that due to their nature as reanimated corpses, they can no longer go back to their friends and families and that they now monsters who belong to Junko. Thus, they are forced to serve her albeit carrying hesitation when performing certain given tasks. After being told of the truth about "everything" from Junko's actions and why the Tragedy started in the first place by Chaos Izuru who revealed himself, they turned against Chaos Izuru.

However, they were living on borrowed time. After helping Makoto Naegi and his friends defeat Chaos Izuru the first time, they slowly become weaker and turn back into corpses. But before they finally died, they gave words of motivation and hope to Makoto Naegi and his friends.

Hope's Peak High School Class #78

Sayaka Maizono (SHSL Pop Sensation)

Leon Kuwata (SHSL Baseball Star)

Chihiro Fujisaki (SHSL Programmer)

Mondo Oowada (SHSL Biker Gang Leader)

Kiyotaka Ishimaru "Taka" (SHSL Moral Compass)

Hifumi Yamada (SHSL Fanfic Creator)

Celestia Ludenberg "Celeste" / Taeko Yasuhiro (SHSL Gambler)

Sakura Oogami (SHSL Martial Artist)

Mukuro Ikusaba (SHSL Soldier)

The very first individual implanted with a seed of despair after Junko became a host to Chaos Izuru. Turns out her severe desire to please her sister was created by Chaos Izuru due to a seed of despair implanted in her body which twisted her love for her sister. After being told of the truth by Chaos Izuru, Junko felt ashamed of her actions and opted to kill herself off but regardless of the truth, Mukuro proclaims that she still loves her because she is the only family she ever had.

Jin Kirigiri (Headmaster of Hope's Peak High School)

After being ressurected, he was told by Junko that due to his nature as a reanimated corpse, that they can no longer go back to hisdaughter and that he now belongs to Junko. Thus, he was forced to serve her albeit carrying hesitation when performing tasks. After the truth about "everything" from Junko's actions and why The tragedy started in the first place by Chaos Izuru who revealed himself, he turned against Chaos Izuru alongside the other Hope's Peak Assault.

However, he, just like the others, were living on borrowed time. After helping Makoto Naegi and his friends defeat Chaos Izuru the first time, he slowly become weaker and turn back into a corpse. But before he finally died, he also gave words of motivation and hope to Makoto Naegi and his friends. He also told Kyoko that he was proud of what a strong woman and great detective that she has become and told her that he loves her and begs for her forgiveness before he died.

Yuta Asahina (Aoi Asahina's younger brother)

Taichi Fujisaki (Chihiro Fujisaki's father)

When Junko Enoshima was revived due to Chaos Izuru inside her, Chaos Izuru took temporary control of her body told the members of the army specifically, those in rank A and rank B only, the truth about everything but promised them that in exchange of their secret willing co-operation to him, they will be offered a good place in his new world.

B rank: Hope's Peak Superior

Hope's Peak High School Class #77

Yasuke Matsuda (SHSL Neurologist)

After being resurrected, he was told by Junko that due to his nature as a reanimated corpse, he can no longer go back to any of his friends and family and that he now belongs to Junko. Thus,he forced to serve her albeit carrying hesitation when performing tasks. However, like all of the Hope's Peak Superiors and Hope's Peak Ultimas of the Neo Hope's Peak Army, he was told to follow her orders due to being given orders from a mysterious entity who said that he was the one who truly revived him and everyone who had died during the Tragedy and promised him that he will tell him everything once the time comes.

After being told of the truth about "everything" from Junko's actions and why The Tragedy started in the first place by Chaos Izuru who revealed himself as the mysterious entity and the true founder and leader of SHSL Despair (Actually a cover name, the group's real name is the Neo Hope's Peak Army), he was approached by Chaos Izuru and was foretold of his visions and plans. Also, he was told by him that in return of aiding Chaos Izuru in fulfilling his goal, Yasuke would be rewarded a reasonable position in Chaos Izuru's new world.

However, seeing Junko so horrified and knowing that her despair crazed personality was due to a combination of both her sad and horrid life and her desperation to experience happiness which led to her being manipulated by Chaos Izuru, Yasuke carried some degree of hesitation and reluctantly agreed with helping Chaos Izuru.

Yuto Kamishiro (SHSL Secret Agent)

After being resurrected, he was told by Junko that due to his nature as a reanimated corpse, he can no longer go back any of his friends and family and that he now belongs to Junko. Thus, he was forced to serve her albeit carrying hesitation when performing tasks. However, like all of the Hope's Peak Superiors and Hope's Peak Ultimas of the Neo Hope's Peak Army, he was told to follow her orders due to being given orders from a mysterious entity who said that he was the one who truly revived him and everyone who had died during the Tragedy and promised him that he will tell him everything once the time comes.

After being told of the truth about "everything" from Junko's actions and why The Tragedy started in the first place by Chaos Izuru who revealed himself as the mysterious entity and the true founder and leader of SHSL Despair (Actually a cover name, the group's real name is the Neo Hope's Peak Army), he was approached by Chaos Izuru and was foretold of his visions and plans. Also, he was told by him that in return of aiding Chaos Izuru in fulfilling his goal, Yuto would be rewarded a reasonable position in Chaos Izuru's new world.

He willingly accepted because he thought that by helping Chaos Izuru in making his new world, the new world would also be one where Yuto himself will finally be noticed and get the attention he wanted in his entire life.

Others

Madarai Brothers (SHSL Bodyguard (Individually), SHSL Multiple Birth Siblings (True Talent))

After being resurrected, they were told by Junko that due to their nature as reanimated corpses, they can no longer go back to any of their friends and family and that they now belongs to Junko. Thus, they are forced to serve her albeit carrying hesitation when performing tasks. However, like all of the Hope's Peak Superiors and Hope's Peak Ultimas of the Neo Hope's Peak Army, the Madarai Brothers were told to follow her orders due to being given orders from a mysterious entity who said that he was the one who truly revived them and everyone who had died during the Tragedy and promised him that he will tell them everything once the time comes.

After being told of the truth about "everything" from Junko's actions and why The Tragedy started in the first place by Chaos Izuru who revealed himself as the mysterious entity and the true founder and leader of SHSL Despair (Actually a cover name, the group's real name is the Neo Hope's Peak Army), they were approached by Chaos Izuru and was foretold of his visions and plans. Also, they were told by him that in return of aiding Chaos Izuru in fulfilling his goal, the Madarai Brothers would be rewarded reasonable positions in Chaos Izuru's new world.

They willingly accepted because they thought that by helping Chaos Izuru in making his new world, the new world would also be one where the Madarai Brothers will finally be seen as more than just mere bodyguards or octuplets. They will be seen as something more which is are strong enforcers of a "god".

A rank: Hope's Peak Ultima

Hope's Peak Student Council

Soshun Murasame (Hope's Peak High School Class #77, SHSL Student Council President)

After being resurrected, he was told by Junko that due to his nature as a reanimated corpse, he can no longer go back to any of his friends and family and that he now belongs to Junko. Thus,he forced to serve her albeit carrying hesitation when performing tasks. However, like all of the Hope's Peak Superiors and Hope's Peak Ultimas of the Neo Hope's Peak Army, he was told to follow her orders due to being given orders from a mysterious entity who said that he was the one who truly revived him and everyone who had died during the Tragedy and promised him that he will tell him everything once the time comes.

After being told of the truth about "everything" from Junko's actions and why The Tragedy started in the first place by Chaos Izuru who revealed himself as the mysterious entity and the true founder and leader of SHSL Despair (Actually a cover name, the group's real name is the Neo Hope's Peak Army), he was approached by Chaos Izuru and was foretold of his visions and plans. Also, he was told by him that in return of aiding Chaos Izuru in fulfilling his goal, Soshun would be rewarded a reasonable position in Chaos Izuru's new world.

However, seeing Junko so horrified and knowing that her despair crazed personality was due to a combination of both her sad and horrid life and her desperation to experience happiness which led to her being manipulated by Chaos Izuru, Soshun carried some degree of hesitation due to feeling sorry for Junko in being manipulated by a higher power and reluctantly agreed with helping Chaos Izuru.

Kotomi Ikuta (Student Council Vice-President, SHSL Sharpshooter)

Karen Kisaragi (Student Council Secretary, SHSL Secretary)

Suzuko Kashiki (SHSL Track Star)

Daiki Kubo (SHSL Babysitter)

Aiko Umesawa "Koko" (SHSL Doll Clothes Maker)

Tomohiko Goryoku (SHSL Journalist)

Sosuke Ichino (SHSL Cosmetologist)

Kiriko Nishizawa (SHSL Fashion Designer)

Asukasei Hino (SHSL Shamisen Player)

Ryouta Someya (SHSL Stuffed Animal Collector)

Shoji Yoko (SHSL Rock Star)

Taro Kurosaki (SHSL Actor)

Tsubasa Kamii (SHSL Botanist)

Leader: Chaos Izuru Kamukura (SHSL Hope (former), True SHSL Despair) A few years after Hope's Peak High School was first formed, the talents that were analysed and stored to make a being called Izuru Kamukura became self-aware, sentient enitity and started to observe the school. It concluded ,due to observing the corruption of the school's Steering Committee and the bad behaviors of the chosen students with talent that there is no such thing as hope or despair, only talent and power exists in the world. To do this, it split into 2 parts.

One part ,a pile of stored talents which was forecefully injected into Hajime Hinata who participated the Hope Cultivation Project whereas another part, a sentient being that has it's conscience and personality along with a copy of one talent (SHSL Analyst). That other part which has the conscience took the form a bug (A Seed of Despair) which amplifies the negative feelings and has the ability to control anyone. But in order for it to work, the infected person must already have a negative feeling in his or her own heart.

Chaos Izuru Kamukura came upon Junko Enoshima when she was about to commit suicide. He saved Junko and told her she was her guardian angel. Chaos izuru promised her that he will give her the skills needed so she could live a happy life and finally make some friends in life. Thus, Junko allowed herself to become his host. Once he implanted himself into Junko, Chaos izuru then erased

Junko's memory of meeting him and started to influence her behaviour. When the truth is revealed, he ejected himself out of Junko and took on a physical form (The physical form looks like a fusion of both Junko Enoshima and her alter ego when she was under the effects of Yasuke's memory wipe, Ryoko Otonashi).

However, because his talents are already permenantly merged with Hajime Hinata, he cannot fully be restored. Unfortunately, he expected this outcome due to his superhuman analytical skills and implanted a seed of despair into Hajime's body that send copied data of talents into another seed that serves as a backup. Chaos Izuru absorbed the backup and became fully restored.

He was the one who influenced Junko's desire to start The Tragedy due to him masterminding the event for a different purpose. The Tragedy was not meant to exterminate the entire human race but just only cull the world population by half. Due to him learning everything from observing and learning the mass inequality between the talented and the talentless. Also, learning about the corruption of the high school's steering committee. He concluded that the present state of the world had stopped changing for the better because the majority of the world population are those without talent with those having extraordinary talents making up the minority.

Overall goal: Destroy the "old" world and create a "new" one in it's place with himself as the new world's "messiah". The new world will be a utopia for the talented and powerful where they will use their talents to benefit the world which can bring hope to it. However, it will also be a living hell for those without talent as they will be used as servants for the talented and influential and therefore, they will bring despair upon themselves. In other words, the new world formed under his rule will be one where the strong and powerful will always have the authority to rule over the weak and useless. Therefore, hope will always belong to the talented whereas despair will always belong to the talentless.

Has a "The ends justify the means" way of thinking due to doing everything necessary regardless of how cruel and merciless his methods are in order to make his utopia a reality. Also another personal reason he masterminded the Tragedy of Hope's Peak High School and The Killing School Life was because Chaos Izuru knew that the students were the school's pride and joy and by having them kill each other off, he will overthrow Hope's Peak by destroying everything the school had tried to create. This reason was out of vengeance against the Hope's Peak High School's board of trustees due to him feeling that, he was a powerful entity of talent and therefore considered on par of a god. Thus, he had no desire to be a servant of others.

Seeds of Despair: Small, insect-like(size is comparable to that of a common housefly) parasites that were spawned by Chaos Izuru Kamukura. Contains Chaos Izuru's sentience and move according to his will. Have the ability to infect it's target individual by amplifying their despair, therefore, corrupting them to perform evil acts. Junko's classmates and the remnants of despair have a seed of despair inside them. Only performs their control function when host feels any negative emotion inside them and once it detects that emotion, it amplifies them which enables Chaos Izuru to control the host.

Also has the ability to revive a dead person via Frankenstein Theory (The theory states that as long as a corpse remains fresh and it is preserved perfectly with the nervous system and vital organs remain intact or can be repaired , all it needs is a really strong electric current and resurrection of a dead individual can be made possible). The usage of this theory was how Chaos Izuru was able to use his implanted seeds to revive anyone who has died during the run of the entire Hope's Peak High School saga.

Anti-heroes:

Future Foundation Junior Division

Former titles: Warriors of Hope, Students of Hope's Peak Elementary School

A few weeks before their attempted group suicide, Chaos Izuru sent a few seeds of despair to observe Hope's Peak Elementary and noticed the "Trouble makers class" who would eventually form the Warriors of Hope. Their talents intrigued him and the seeds of despair followed them to observe their home life. However, seeing their circumstances and how their "parents" had treated them, Chaos Izuru became disgusted at how they, young individuals who had the skills needed to benefit the world, are being subjected to horrid conditions.

So during the day when the 5 students are about to perform their group suicide, he influenced Junko to come to their aid. He saw no need to implant seeds inside them as Chaos Izuru knew that regardless of their talent, they are still children and therefore just needed the right guidance in order for them to perform various acts. He influenced Junko to motivate them to kill off their parents as justified "punishment" for their actions towards the Warriors of Hope.

After the truth was revealed to them and they were offered a chance to live in sanctuary by Chaos Izuru, they initially joined with him. However, they later were offered a secret mission to kill off Monaca Towa under the cover of a supply run. They expressed hesitation to kill her though because despite everything Monaca had done, they still considered her a former friend. In the end, during the intended supply run, they told Monaca everything and refused to kill her off. Eventually, they refused his offer and chose to side with Komaru and Toko.

Nagisa Shingetsu (sesl social studies (former), leader)

Masaru Daimon (sesl p.e. (former))

Kotoko Utsugi (sesl drama (former), vice-leader)

Jataro Kemuri (sesl art (former))

Neutral: Monaca Towa (sesl homeroom (former), SHSL Despair (former), Junko Enoshima II (former))

A few weeks before their attempted group suicide, Chaos Izuru sent a few seeds of despair to observe Hope's Peak Elementary and noticed the "Trouble makers class" who would eventually form the Warriors of Hope. Their talents intrigued him and the seeds of despair followed them to observe their home life. However, seeing their circumstances and how their "parents" had treated them, Chaos Izuru became disgusted at how they, young individuals who had the skills needed to benefit the world, are being subjected to horrid conditions.

So during the day when the 5 students are about to perform their group suicide, he influenced Junko to come to their aid. He saw no need to implant seeds inside them as Chaos Izuru knew that regardless of their talent, they are still children and therefore just needed the right guidance in order for them to perform various acts. He influenced Junko to motivate them to kill off their parents as justified "punishment" for their actions towards the Warriors of Hope.

He told her the entire truth and got recruited along with the other Warriors of Hope. However, Chaos Izuru noticed that even without his guidance and control, Monaca was able to perform inhumane acts due to how she was raised. Thus, Chaos Izuru deemed her a threat due to an individual like her having the potential to harm his new world instead of helping it.

Therefore, he gave the other warriors of hope a secret mission to terminate her under the cover of an assigned supply run. Monaca was eventually told of the secret mission and was genuinely shocked about their sincere hesitation. Unlike the other Warriors of Hope, she did not side with Komaru and Toko. Instead, she eventually left a note to the other warriors saying that she needed some time alone to atone for her sins and think about what she was doing with her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Arc 2 (Neo World Program Chapter)

Knights of the Future/Future Foundation Special Ops Division (Remnants of Despair (formerly)) .

Even though their brainwashing has already been removed, the seeds of despair that were implanted within them are still active. The seeds were implanted in their brains after they watched their beloved class rep get executed. It was due to those seeds amplifying their grief and despair towards losing their beloved class rep which caused them to commit atrocities during The Tragedy. Thus, when Chaos Izuru presented himself to the knights on Jabberwock Island and told them the "entire truth", he used the implanted seeds to give them extremely painful headaches to prove his story was true and that since the seeds are implanted in them, they belong to him.

Thus, forcing them to turn back to their SHSL Despair selves. However, thanks to the words of Hajime reminding them about Chiaki (both the real one and the A.I. version) and showing them the original's hair clip, they all regained and strengthened their will and turn back to their normal selves. Not only that, when Chaos Izuru tried to forcefully corrupt them again, they're will was strong enough to take a surgical blade from Mikan's medical tool supply and slit open their heads. Then, they proceed to rip out the seeds of despair controlling them and use all their strength to crush them while proclaiming that they no longer submit to any and all of his commands.

Base: Jabberwock Island

Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura (Hope's Peak Reserve Course (former), SHSL Hope (former), SHSL Despair (former), Knights of the Future; Leader)

Chiaki Nanami (A.I.) (SHSL Gamer, Observer of Neo World Program (Former), Knights of the Future; Vice-leader)

Hope's Peak High School Class #77 (SHSL Despair/Remnants of Despair (Former))

Nagito Komaeda (SHSL Lucky Student)

? (SHSL Imposter)

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (SHSL Yakuza)

Peko Pekoyama (SHSL Swordswoman)

Gundham Tanaka/Tanaka The Forbidden One (SHSL Breeder)

Nidai Nekomaru (SHSL Team Manager)

Kazuichi Soda (SHSL Mechanic)

Sonia Nevermind (SHSL Princess)

Hiyoko Saionji (SHSL Traditional Dancer)

Mikan Tsumiki (SHSL Nurse)

Akane Owari (SHSL Gymnast)

Teruteru Hanamura (SHSL Cook/Chef)

Ibuki Mioda (SHSL Musician)

Mahiru Koizumi (SHSL Photographer)

Ryota Mitarai (SHSL Animator (former), Future Foundation Team #10; Leader (former), Mission Control)

D rank: Reserve Commandos (Hope's Peak Reserve Course, Various Types)

B rank: Hope's Peak Superior

Initially going to be placed as reserve commandos, Chaos Izuru resurrected them along with their minds and personalities due to their relationships with a few members of the 77th class. Also, he promised them that once they had done their part in helping him in fulfilling his goal of making his desired new world, he would reward them a reasonable position to them in his new world .

Natsumi Kuzuryu (Hope's Peak Reserve Course (former), SHSL Little Sister, SHSL Yakuza) Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's younger sister.

Sato (Hope's Peak Reserve Course (former), SHSL Archery Pro) Mahiru Koizumi's best friend.

A rank: Hope's Peak Ultima

Chisa Yukizome (Hope's Peak High School Class #74 (former), SHSL Housekeeper (former), Homeroom teacher for Hope's Peak High School Class #77 (former), Future Foundation Team #5; Leader (former) , SHSL Despair Sleeper Agent (former), Hope's Peak Ultima Ebony, Grand Admiral, Perfect Despairizer (Fuse with all revived despairizers))

It was thought that the actions of the despair sisters made Chisa into a SHSL Despair. However, in truth, they only managed to break her brain. Chaos Izuru secretly left a seed of despair in the room where her brainwashing took place and implanted itself inside her. Eventually, when she was told of the truth, her insanity became less subtle than when she was alive and thus, was forced to make the choice of not defying against Chaos Izuru. This was due to Chaos Izuru telling Chisa that her personality was slightly restored and modified thanks to Chaos Izuru's implanted seed keeping her mind stable and removal of it would potentially cause Chisa to lose her personality and gain the mentality of a mindless monster.

S rank: Despairizers (Clones which are specially programmed seeds of despair implanted with the data of the students of Hope's Peak High School Class #77 when they were the SHSL Despair and gained humanoid forms that look similar to them when they were SHSL Despair. The clones also have copied memories and personality traits of their templates.)

Despairizer Gymnastic (Gymnastic island)

Despairizer Music (Music island)

Despairizer Traditional Dance (Traditional dance island)

Despairizer Photography (Photography island)

Despairizer Royal (Royalty island)

Despairizer Animal (Animal island)

Despairizer Nursing (Nursing island)

Despairizer Yakuza (Yakuza island and Sword island fused together)

Despairizer Sword (Yakuza island and Sword island fused together)

Despairizer Machine (Mechanic island)

Despairizer Culinary(Culinary island)

Despairizer Disguise (Disguise island)

Despairizer Sports (Sports island)

Despairizer Luck (Luck island)

Despairizer Gaming (Secret Weapon, Corpse of Chiaki Nanami (SHSL Gamer (former), Hope's Peak High School Class #77; Class Rep (former)) animated due to being possesed by will of Chaos Izuru Kamukura (Gaming island, Secret island, kept classified from all despairizers)

Chaos Izuru Kamukura (True SHSL Despair, Leader of Neo Hope's Peak Army)

Villain base: Neo World Program. Corrupted version combined with Ryota Mitarai's brainwashing techniques.

Jabberwock Island (Virtual version) transformed to Neo Hope's Peak Archapelago. Compose of huge central island (Site of Kamakura High School) surrounded by 14 other islands (Each ruled by a despairizer.)


	3. Chapter 3

Hope's Peak High School Class #78

Survivors of the Killing School Life

Makoto Naegi (SHSL Lucky Student (former) , SHSL Hope , Future Foundation Team #14 (former) , Overall leader of the Future Foundation, MSUL Hope, Headmaster of Hope's Peak High School)

Kyoko Kirigiri (SHSL Detective (former), Future Foundation Team #14; Leader (former), Overall vice-leader of the Future Foundation, Dean of Hope's Peak High School)

Byakuya Togami (SHSL Affluent Progeny (former), Future Foundation Team #14; Vice-leader (former), Future Foundation Team #14; Leader)

Toko Fukawa (SHSL Writing Prodigy (former), Future Foundation intern (former), Future Foundation Team #14)

Aoi Asahina "Hina" (SHSL Swimming Pro (former), Future Foundation Team #13 (former), Future Foundation Team #14)

Yasuhiro Hagakure "Hiro" (SHSL Clairvoiyant (former), Future Foundation Team #14)

Knights of the Future/Future Foundation Special Ops Division (Remnants of Despair (formerly))

Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura (Hope's Peak Reserve Course (former), SHSL Hope (former), SHSL Despair (Former), Knights of the Future; Leader)

Chiaki Nanami (A.I.) (SHSL Gamer, Observer of Neo World Program (Former), Knights of the Future; Vice-leader)

Hope's Peak High School Class #77

Nagito Komaeda (SHSL Lucky Student)

? (SHSL Imposter)

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (SHSL Yakuza)

Peko Pekoyama (SHSL Swordswoman)

Gundham Tanaka/Tanaka The Forbidden One (SHSL Breeder)

Nidai Nekomaru (SHSL Team Manager)

Kazuichi Soda (SHSL Mechanic)

Sonia Nevermind (SHSL Princess)

Hiyoko Saionji (SHSL Traditional Dancer)

Mikan Tsumiki (SHSL Nurse)

Akane Owari (SHSL Gymnast)

Teruteru Hanamura (SHSL Cook/Chef)

Ibuki Mioda (SHSL Musician)

Mahiru Koizumi (SHSL Photographer)

Villain base: Kamukura Castle (Hope's Peak High School New School Building (formerly))

Rank D: Reserve Commandos (Hope's Peak Reserve Course)

Ended up helping Makoto Naegi got through them that everyone regardless of having talent or not has the right to have hope during climax of final battle. Then, their spirits donate their hope to Makoto during final battle.

Other soldiers:

Monokuma units.

Monokuma kids. (Freed from brainwashing during final battle. Helping the heroes during the final battle.)

Mass-produced Miaya Gekkogahara drones.

Mass-produced versions of giant robots used by The Warriors of Hope.

X rank: Neo Hope's Peak Elite Guard (Fallen Reapers of Darkness)

More powerful than the Despairizers. Serve as the Neo Hope's Peak Army's base last line of defense.

Villains at first, found redemption and repented on actions upon defeat and revived again during final battle as allies to heroes.

Chisa Yukizome (Hope's Peak High School Class #74 (former), SHSL Housekeeper (former), Homeroom teacher for Hope's Peak High School Class #77 (former), Future Foundation Team #5; Leader (former) , SHSL Despair Sleeper Agent (former), Hope's Peak Ultima Ebony (former), Grand Admiral (former))

Daisaku Bandai (Hope's Peak High School Class #66 (former), SHSL Farmer (former), Future Foundation Team #11; Leader (former))

Great Gozu (Hope's Peak High School Class #69 (former), SHSL Wrestler (former), Future Foundation Team #12; Leader (former))

Seiko Kimura (Hope's Peak High School Class #76 (former), SHSL Pharmacist (former), Future Foundation Team #4; Leader (former))

Sonosuke Izayoi (Hope's Peak High School Class #76 (former), SHSL Blacksmith (former), Future Foundation Team #9; Leader (former))

Koichi Kizakura (Hope's Peak High School Scout (former), Overall co-founder and recruiter of Future Foundation (former), Future Foundation Team #3; Leader (former))

Miaya Gekkogahara (Hope's Peak High School (former), SHSL Therapist (former), Future Foundation Team #7; Leader (former))

Ruruka Ando (Hope's Peak High School Class #76 (former), SHSL Confectioner (former), Future Foundation Team #8; Leader (former))

Juzo Sakakura (Hope's Peak High School Class #74 (former), SHSL Boxer (former), Hope's Peak High School Head of Security (former), Future Foundation Team #6; Leader (former))

Kazuo Tengan (Headmaster of Hope's Peak High School (former), Advisor to Hope's Peak High School (former), Overall founder and leader of the Future Foundation (former), Future Foundation Team #1; Leader (former))

Haiji Towa (Elder half-brother of Monaca Towa)

He was approached by Chaos Izuru and was told of everything regarding the truth about Junko's actions and the Tragedy's true purpose. Chaos Izuru told Haiji about his plans and visions and offered him a reasonable position in his new world if he chooses to help him.

He willingly accepted because he thought that by helping Chaos Izuru, he would rebuild the Towa Group in his own image and make it even better than before.

Unlike the other Fallen Reapers of Darkness, he did not repent on his actions and redeemed himself. Instead,he spitefully cursed Makoto Naegi and his friends and hoped that Chaos Izuru successfully kills him and all of his friends and family. Thus, he did not revive in the final battle and was not among the others who donated their feelings of hope to Makoto Naegi.

Leader: Chaos Izuru Kamukura (Mega Darkness Izuru Kamukura)

Transformed into Mega Darkness Izuru Kamukura after being critically wounded during the final battle by absorbing all the data regarding the feelings of anyone who has turned to despair. Finally defeated for good but not killed due to being cut into many pieces by Makoto Naegi and the pieces are sealed permenantly in the place where despair is born from which is the hearts of every living human in the world. In return, he used the last of his power to seal all of Chaos Izuru's pieces in those hearts as he believed not just despair but hope is also born from within the hearts of humans everywhere as well because both are expected to appear in the process of making a future.

Allies:

Spirits appear to aid the Future Foundation during final battle = (S)

Sayaka Maizono (SHSL Pop Sensation) (S)

Leon Kuwata (SHSL Baseball Star) (S)

Chihiro Fujisaki (SHSL Programmer) (S)

Mondo Oowada (SHSL Biker Gang Leader) (S)

Kiyotaka Ishimaru "Taka" (SHSL Moral Compass) (S)

Hifumi Yamada (SHSL Fanfic Creator) (S)

Celestia Ludenberg "Celeste" / Taeko Yasuhiro (SHSL Gambler) (S)

Sakura Oogami (SHSL Martial Artist) (S)

Mukuro Ikusaba (SHSL Soldier) (S)

Junko Enoshima (SHSL Fashionista) (S)

Jin Kirigiri (Headmaster of Hope's Peak High School) (S)

Chiaki Nanami (SHSL Gamer, Hope's Peak High School Class #77; Class Rep) (S)

Hiroko Hagakure (Yasuhiro Hagakure's mother, Acting leader of Future Foundation Team #4)

Kanon Nakajima (Leon Kuwata's cousin, Acting leader of Future Foundation Team #5)

Takemichi Yukimaru (Head of elite guard of the Crazy Diamonds, Acting leader of Future Foundation Team #4)

Fuhito Kirigiri (Kyoko Kirigiri's grandfather, Jin Kirigiri's father, Second in command of Future Foundation Team # 14)

Aloysius Pennyworth (Byakuya Togami's head butler, Acting leader of Future Foundation Team #2)

Takaaki Ishimaru (Kiyotaka Ishimaru's father, Acting leader of Future Foundation Team #12)

Fujiko Yamada (Hifumi Yamada's elder sister, Acting leader of Future Foundation Team #10)

Grand Boris Cheri Ludenberg (Celestia Ludenberg's pet cat. Under care of Future Foundation)

Kameko (Toko's pet stinkbug. Under Toko's care)

Kenshiro (Under medical care of Future Foundation, Sakura Oogami's boyfriend)

Alter Ego

Ryota Mitarai (SHSL Animator (former), Future Foundation Team #10; Leader (former), Mission Control operator of the Knights of the Future)

Yasuke Matsuda (SHSL Neurologist) (S)

Yuto Kamishiro (SHSL Secret Agent) (S)

Madarai Brothers (SHSL Bodyguard (Individually), SHSL Multiple Birth Siblings (True Talent)) (S)

Natsumi Kuzuryu (Hope's Peak Reserve Course (former), SHSL Little Sister, SHSL Yakuza) (S)

Sato (Hope's Peak Reserve Course (former), SHSL Archery Pro) (S)

Komaru Naegi (Ordinary Girl With A SHSL Big Brother, Future Foundation Team #14, Caretaker of Junior Division)

Kyousuke Munakata (Hope's Peak High School Class #74 (former), SHSL Student Council President (former), Overall vice-leader of the Future Foundation (former), Future Foundation Team #2 (former))

Hope's Peak Student Council (S)

Soshun Murasame (Hope's Peak High School Class #77, SHSL Student Council President)

Kotomi Ikuta (Student Council Vice-President, SHSL Sharpshooter)

Karen Kisaragi (Student Council Secretary, SHSL Secretary)

Suzuko Kashiki (SHSL Track Star)

Daiki Kubo (SHSL Babysitter)

Aiko Umesawa "Koko" (SHSL Doll Clothes Maker)

Tomohiko Goryoku (SHSL Journalist)

Sosuke Ichino (SHSL Cosmetologist)

Kiriko Nishizawa (SHSL Fashion Designer)

Asukasei Hino (SHSL Shamisen Player)

Ryouta Someya (SHSL Stuffed Animal Collector)

Shoji Yoko (SHSL Rock Star)

Taro Kurosaki (SHSL Actor)

Tsubasa Kamii (SHSL Botanist)

Future Foundation Junior Division

Former titles: Warriors of Hope, Students of Hope's Peak Elementary School

Nagisa Shingetsu (sesl social studies (former), leader)

Masaru Daimon (sesl p.e. (former))

Kotoko Utsugi (sesl drama (former), vice-leader)

Jataro Kemuri (sesl art (former))

Monaca Towa (sesl homeroom (former), SHSL Despair (former), Junko Enoshima II (former)).

Reluctant ally but decided to return and help Makoto and his friends in the final battle. After the final battle, she made the choice to turn herself in after the final battle.

Makoto Naegi (Mega Superior Unity Legendary Hope)

Gained this title after receiving power from everyone in the world ,his friends, his family, all the humans of the world and the spirits of everyone who were killed in The Tragedy willingly donate their feelings of hope to him.


End file.
